tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
EvoBus
EvoBus GmbH is a bus manufacturer, integrated into the Daimler AG Group. Setra is also a member of the EvoBus GmbH. It was renamed Daimler Buses, but does not include the bus operations of Thomas Built Buses or Fuso, also owned by Daimler AG. History In 1995, Mercedes-Benz and Setra amalgamated under the umbrella of EvoBus. Mercedes-Benz brought in more than 100 years of experience in the bus and coach industry, starting with the invention of the ombibus by Carl Benz in 1895 in Mannheim. EvoBus is headquartered in Stuttgart in Germany, with its largest bus factory in Mannheim in Germany. Licensed buses are also manufactured in Turkey. The city buses, for instance the Citaro, are manufactured in Mannheim, as are the chassis (meaning the frame plus the "running gear" like engine, transmission, driveshaft, differential, and suspension). A body (sometimes referred to as "coachwork"), is built on the chassis to complete the coaches in Ulm/Neu-Ulm, where the final assembly takes place. Other factories of EvoBus are in igny-en-Barrois in France and in Sámano (Castro Urdiales) in Spain. Its product portfolio include: * Bus-specific service ranging from insurance and consulting to concepts for financing and the procurement of original parts and accessories. * Sales network for new and used vehicles in Europe, * Service network In 2004, EvoBus had a workforce of 10,604 employees. Innovations In April 1951, Setra introduced a coach with self-supporting structure. By 1955 the company demonstrated a coach with the first independent air suspension at the German Motor Show in Frankfurt. Since the 1990s, EvoBus has been experimenting with hydrogen fuel cells to use hydrogen as a primary source of power for the locomotion of buses. Factory Locations *Buenos Aires, Argentina - Mercedes-Benz Argentina S.A. *Dortmund, Germany - EvoBus GmbH / Mercedes-Benz Minibus GmbH *East London, South Africa - Mercedes-Benz Plant (Mercedes-Benz Manufacturing South Africa (Pty) Ltd.) *Holýšov, Czech Republic - EvoBus Bohemia s.r.o. *Istanbul-Hoşdere, Turkey - Mercedes-Benz Türk A.Ş. *Jakarta, Indonesia - Mercedes-Benz Indonesia *Kirchheim unter Teck-Nabern, Germany - EvoBus GmbH Headquarters *Ligny-en-Barrois, France - EvoBus France S.A.S. *Mannheim, Germany - EvoBus GmbH *Monterrey, Mexico - Daimler Vehículos Comerciales México, S. de R.L. de C.V. *Pune, India - Mercedes-Benz India Private Ltd. *Sao Bernardo do Campo Plant, Brazil - Mercedes-Benz do Brasil Ltda. *Sámano, Spain - EvoBus Iberica S.A. *Ulm/Neu-Ulm, Germany - EvoBus GmbH Products City Buses *Mercedes-Benz Boxer *Mercedes-Benz Citaro *Mercedes-Benz CapaCity *Mercedes-Benz Conecto *Mercedes-Benz Gran Viale *Mercedes-Benz Torino Coaches *Mercedes-Benz Intercity Luxury Coach *Mercedes-Benz Paradiso *Mercedes-Benz Tourino *Mercedes-Benz Tourismo *Mercedes-Benz Travego *Mercedes-Benz Viaggo *Setra S 411 HD *Setra S 407 CC *Setra S 415 *Setra S 416 *Setra S 417 *Setra S 419 *Setra S 431 DT double-decker *Setra S 515 *Setra S 516 *Setra S 517 Interurban Buses *Mercedes-Benz Alliado *Mercedes-Benz Citaro *Mercedes-Benz Integro *Mercedes-Benz Intouro *Setra S 412 *Setra S 415 *Setra S 416 *Setra S 417 *Setra S 419 Mini-Buses *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter City - city mini-bus *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Mobility - handicap mini-bus *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Transfer - interurban *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Travel - travel See also * Daimler AG * Mercedes-Benz buses * Setra * EvoBus South-East Europe & Central Asia * Seida References * Article in Industry Europe External links * Official company website * Mercedes-Benz Buses * Mercedes-Benz Turkey * Setra website * Setra USA * EvoBus South-East Europe & Central Asia * EvoBus France Category:Bus manufacturers of Germany Category:Daimler AG Category:Companies of Germany